Witch by Day, Spy by Night
by bewitchedbennett
Summary: Bonnie has been given a mission that brings her back home. Four years have passed since the members at Mystic Falls have seen Bonnie. And they are in for a shock at how much the young witch has changed, and Damon isn't the only one who has noticed or set eyes upon Bonnie's new curvaceous and mysterious physique.
1. Prologue

**Note**: _I have been sitting on this idea for a long time. I wanted to complete my other stories before I do this one. But once you get an idea you can't stop thinking about it until you do something with it. I typed this out and now I am posting it on here. So here it is. Basically its in the Future. Which normally I don't like. But I actually don't mind this timeline. Its been four years since the incident with Klaus and Tyler, and its a little twist as the description suggest._

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, I don't claim to own anything other then the plot idea_

* * *

**Prologue**

Nothing is as it seems. She came here on a mission. She had one job to do and even then she couldn't do it.

Why?

Because she was scared? No.

It was because everything had changed. Everything that she knew had torn down her walls she had built over years. And now like that day she knew she was a witch. Bonnie didn't know what to do. And that didn't sit well with her.

Every job she had taken, she knew what she had to do. Protect those innocent, and kill those who spilt innocent blood. It was a simple work method. A rule she followed through and through.

Walking into the scene with a gun in one hand and her fingers outstretched. A threat in a small bundle.

Bonnie would strut her way in, making a scene the moment her appearance was known. Firing and killing without a single blink of an eye. Not even feeling the guilt of having to end the lives of these so called 'humans.' Because she knew that they weren't humans, they were the devil's own minions.

Parasite that latched onto the weaker link and preyed on fears. Growing until people like Bonnie, came and cleaned and removed them from the people's lives.

But this time, this one case. Was her downfall. Her weak link and she hated it.

Never mix business with pleasure.

She ruined their chances, all chances. She had put their lives on the line and even as she sat in the darkness of where ever she was. She couldn't do anything. Powerless, weak and swallowed in the guilt of having not known that this was going to happen. That Bonnie couldn't stop it then when she should have known, and now when she lay on this cold black floor with nothing to keep her company except for the memories that continued to plague her.

Death was just around the corner and even she couldn't avoid it. Couldn't avoid it from touching anyone not even herself. Who was the most vulnerable .

"Go ahead." She whispered, trying to sit up. But couldn't move so much as an inch above the cold ground.

"Go ahead." She repeated, her voice stronger as it yelled out to whoever that was listening.

"Kill me. Spill my blood. End it with me." She hoarsely whispered as she glowered back.

"Are you afraid?" She mocked, trying to rise something out of them. To get their attention. "Afraid you wouldn't rise up to the challenge? Who would have thought you for a weakling. Oh wait." She coughed once as she felt her body began to sear in pain. Pain that was so unbelievable she wanted to close her eyes and block it out. Let her subconscious to close in and take her away.

"I did." She concluded, as she collapsed onto the ground. Hearing the slight ring of a voice in her ear as she let her eyes surrender to the urge of sleep.

* * *

**Note**: _Now that this was just as it says a Prologue. And it is rather short so I am going to post the first chapter._


	2. New Mission, Old Memories

When someone says warehouse, you immediately think of an abandoned building, on the outskirts of town, rusted and old. And that is exactly where the group were held.. That fact that while the sides were torn apart, the insides still remained strong, that in itself surprised the young girl who was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room.

To say Bonnie was uncomfortable in her current predicament would be an understatement of the century. But that pain that was burning past the ropes that were slicing past layers of skin and muscle, didn't make itself present in the curve of her bored lips or flash in the downcast of calm eyes. Years of experience at masking the pain did help in a lot of cases.

The musky scent of dirt being ruffled from old boxes filtered her senses. Seeped through the plush lips and choked her. But she didn't cough, didn't gag from the mixed scent. She remained seated, her legs strapped to the legs but her ankles, as her arms bound to her back. The wooden poles protruding behind her to keep her up, dug patterns into her skin. Denting her posture as she watched the older man before her pace from side to side in a menacing pace.

_Get on with it_.

Bonnie's emerald eyes rolled as the two men shifted every so slightly where they stood on either side. A foot away from her position. She had to admit that she was rather hurt that this man before her. Was underestimating her. Two men and him.

She had dealt with an army of men with just her, her body and weapons.

Shifting slightly in her seat, the black number she wore was something she really didn't prefer to wear on this type of events. The black dress hugged her frame and set of her curves. The straps hung onto her shoulders, while her left slipped down to rest against her upper arm. It was the only thing in this room that was really annoying her. That and that annoying itch just below her ear.

A stray hair tickling her from her messy hair do. Bonnie desperately wanted to scratch that itch away.

Her heeled shoes were somewhere she had no idea, so that left her feet bare above the dirt covered ground.

"I shall not ask again."

Bonnie brought her attention towards the big boss, the man that was giving a god awful interrogation. His skewered black eyes latched onto the young girl in the chair with a look of annoyance and lust. She knew that look and that look alone twisted her stomach and caused her gag reflexes to kick in.

The older man, was short and stocky. Unlike his body guards who were tall and buff. The one of her left was something more special than the other two. Which Bonnie wondered if the old man with the white hair knew who, or more importantly what he was.

"You know what I want." He moved away from Bonnie to a brief case that was held in the arms of one of his bodyguards. His finger tapped against his chin as Bonne watched his head move from side to side. She could only assume that he was deciding on a certain tool for what he had in mind to further 'torture' her.

"And you always get what you want." She sarcastically finished for him, a smirk graced her curvy lips. Her mind wondered to exactly how she had managed to get herself here.

* * *

**_Earlier that Night_**

Elbows rested against the bar top before her. The stool twisted slightly as she shifted her body around to gain the bartenders attention. A sly smile creped upon her heart shaped lips as she waved two digits in the air.

In an instant the man behind the bar, with muscles covered in tattoos stood before her with a leer on his face. His eyes roaming over her body.

"What can I get for you love?" His deep voice rumbled over the loud pounding of the music in the nightclub. His head lowered to fill her personal space. Bonnie had to fight the urge to knock this Vampire back in place.

Instead she leaned forward, her chest now resting against the wood as the weight pushed them forward. Gaining the attention of two very greedy brown eyes.

"I am actually looking for someone to help me." Her eyes slowly traced his body. The tall brute before her flexed his muscles when her eyes landed on those parts.

_Easy Benny Boy_.

"And you seem like a kind of enough man to help a lost girl like myself." Changing her tone to a lower octave, she let her eyes flutter up towards him. Posing for the right seduction for him to fall for her trap. In the corner, she continued to watch the older man watching the pair like a hawk. Making it a point to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You came to right man sweetheart."

"I bet I did." Bonnie let her hand trail up and down his arm that was lying across the table.

_It would be so easy to trail a lick of poison in his system and watch him burn slowly_.

That was the only thought that constantly repeated her into a sane calmness as she continued to touch the parasite before her.

Leaning in closer, she waited for him to follow her lead and bring his head down. Bonnie wasn't disappointed. The stench of his aftershave filled her nose as she leaned into his ear.

"I have come to do a deal with the owner of this club, but I can't seem to find him anywhere." She whispered, leaning back so that she could look into the brown depths that looked black at this vantage point.

"Right this way." Before he could lean away, Bonnie had to implant the seed, her eyes wondered over the watching man again, slipping past as if looking in the distance, as she uttered the words she knew would make her want to rip out her tongue.

"After I am done. Come find me." Pushing her head back, her eyes bounced off the watching man to the young lad before her. Benjamin nodded his head, as his lips twisted into a leer.

_Perfect._

Flinging his body over the bar, he wasted no time in pressing his hand to the small of her back. Leading her forward blindly as her eyes darkened at the sight before her eyes.

Ben's black eyes locked onto an older man, the very man she was trying to gain her way towards. Both were bickering, but no words left their mouths. All she could feel is anger and a burning hunger to end his father's life.

Pushing her body out of the door, he leaned down until he was face to face with Bonnie. His eyes lowered as he glanced back at the Club that carried on like there was nothing going on around them. Like it was a normal night like any other night.

"Bon. Get out while you can." He spoke in a hushed silence that it was almost hard to hear him. Bonnie raised an eyebrow towards him as she shook her head.

"No can do. You know the deal Ben."

"Come on—" Bonnie cut him off with the touch of her finger to her ear then to her lips. He shook his head in kind and passed over the piece of paper that held the address. And in that moment as the small piece folded nicely in between her chest and her bra the short man who were watching them made his way out of the club.

"Benjamin." He greeted, his fangs protruding as his vein framed eyes locked on Bonnie.

"He told you where to go."

"Yes sir." She spoke in a calm, monotone. Her eyes latched onto the other guy the moment he had appeared before her. Forcing her body to flinch at his sudden nearness.

"You will forget everything that has happened tonight, you will go straight to the location without question."

Bonnie wanted so badly to snicker, but kept her face calm as she controlled her heart. Repeating his words with the same tone she had used before.

"Now lets go boy. We have business to attend to." Ben moved to follow after the older Vampire. Not even chancing a glance back to check that Bonnie will head his earlier warning.

Wishing he could warn her were exactly those two body guards were hiding, in wait to ambush anyone who stepped foot on the premises.

* * *

**_Present_**

"Not to be rude." Her voice implied otherwise. "But can we cut this short. I have a date in two hours. A girl needs to get ready." His body slowly turned towards the other body guard and nodded his head in his general direction. Just as his black depths touched on the girl again in a greedy fashion. The guy who he had been silently instructed made his way over towards her and forcefully latched onto her chin. His large fingers clutched in a death lock. Blondie, who Bonnie called considering he was the Blonde haired bodyguard compared to his red haired special companion. Pushed back roughly causing for her neck to snap at the sudden movement.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble sweetheart." Bonnie smirked, well as much as someone could when their lips were squished together. His sausage finger descended from his white stiff moustache towards her caramel skin, Bonnie did not move a muscle when his digit ran along her cheek bone and moved to grace its touch over her jawline.

"Those hands of yours is going to get you in trouble." She retorted back, her lips moving like a fish.

A sting of pain scorched her cheek when his hand made contact with her face. Anger flared within his depths, as his lip curled into a snarl. As her mind flashed back to the first time he laid his greedy hands on her skin.

"Someone's touchy." She stated, another well-earned slap, much harder than before snapped her head to the other side. Which was harder to do so when Blondie was still holding her jaw prisoner.

His thin lips opened to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of a phone call. A frown slipped his eyebrows downcast as irritation masked his face when his red haired bodyguard voice filled the silence.

"Hello?" Red boy voice was higher then the man still standing over her.

"It's for you." Obviously this wasn't part of the plan, if the surprise that passed across his features were any give way.

Before he could utter a sound into the phone, everyone could hear a deep timbre voice ripple through the plastic device. No words could be heard, but it was clear that it had shaken her kidnapper.

"Here." He thrust the phone outwards, direct to Bonnie's ear who she let itself cover over her left ear, while the back was leaning against the shoulder.

"Hello?" She asked as she felt all sets of eyes on her, listening to the conversation.

"We need you." Bonnie's eyebrows creped upwards, disappearing into her hairlines, a small chuckle bubbled against her chest at his bad timing.

"I'm kinda in the middle of one terrible interrogation." She replied with a soft smile ghosting her lips.

"Its time." That earned her full attention. Her eyes snapped towards the grey haired man who was looking at her in shock. His lips dropped in a parted sign of confusion.

"Right. Give me a second." Nodding her head she waited for the body guard to step forward to take the phone.

"Right." Bonnie repeated. "Where were we?" She thought for a second, and as if the idea dawned upon her. Bonnie's soft heart shaped lips curved into a full out smile.

"I remember." Her eyelids lowered as she felt her magic slip from her body and wrap around the body guard, fire burst from his clothing. Blondie tried to pat the sudden flames away, causing for the phone to drop to the floor.

While Blondie tried to put himself out, Red boy came towards her. His movements were slow and menacing. Each swing of his body calculated. A true killer. About time she got a real challenge around here. Leaning forward, Bonnie felt her bare feet hit the floor with a silent thud. In the same time, the chair still strapped to her body swung around as she rushed at him. One graceful movement, she twisted once again so that the chair connected with the hard frame of his body. The wood of the chair smashed, crashing to the ground, save for a leg which was caught into the hands of Bonnie's right hand.

Bringing her hand forward, the Vampire flashed its fangs towards her. Veins shot down each eye as it began its succession towards her jugular. Swinging around, she smashed the leg right into Red Boys heart. His body hit the ground just at that moment she flipped her hands towards the gun pointed towards her. The metal moved out of its owners grasp and flung into the air. Bonnie's eyes latched onto its owner and flung him towards the air and into the wall. Just as the sound of metal hitting hard flooring resounded the warehouse.

Twisting away from the prone form against the wall, Bonnie bent forward and swiped her nimble fingers across the floor. Collecting the plastic phone into her hand. Bonnie placed the hearing piece to her ear, her hard breath sliced down the phone.

"Code 37258" A muttered curse slipped her lips as the presence on the other end spoke, knowing she was in hearing distance.

"Unavoidable?"

"You knew you couldn't hide forever."

"I wasn't hiding." Bonnie moved across the room, her bare feet heading straight towards the exit door that stood agape. Closing the phone, she opened the back of the phone. Her nailed index finger slipped the sim card out and with her touch. It instantly lit into flames. Dropping the burning sim on the floor, she watched as the card burnt to dust before she set the phone shell alight.

"Bennett." The male companion that she had recently talked to on the very phone that was burning into dust by her feet. Stood before her, his hands held out her heeled pumps. Gratefully, she accepted the shoes and bent forward to slip them each on her feet. As five men rushed past her to get to the mess that was inside. Bonnie could vaguely hear the sound of the old man yelling towards his captures

"Jager." Olive eyes lifted towards the man before her. His hands were crossed over his chest, the white skin tight shirt did nothing to hide the bulge of his muscles. Nor help the fact that he had black thick straps on both arms. The same ones that were over his dark jeans. Guns sat in each strap.

"You have a flight in two hours. Your gear is packed in the back of the car." He spoke in a business tone, as his green eyes assessed the girl before him.

Bonnie glanced at the ruffled chocolate hair with piercing green eyes that gazed over her dirt covered body. A shiver made its way through her system as she strutted forward, letting her shoulder bump into his as she walked past him.

"You don't waste any time in getting rid of my do you Rylan?" She sideways glanced at him the moment he had caught up to her. His arms were comfortable in his back pockets. An innocent boy look that gave the whole effect that much more endearing to gaze upon.

"If I had my way. You wouldn't be a freelance Bonnie." The witch turned around and leaned against his large black beast called a car. It could be a tank with the sheer size of it all.

"You know I can't do that." The amount of times the two had shared this conversation wasn't lost on her. Nor was the fact that it was the same words swapped with the same outcome.

"Why not? Because you are slightly different?" He shot back, anger laced his words.

"You know its not because of that. I can't be fully part of that. Freelance means freedom. You of all people know my past. I work for myself now and no one bosses me around." A small chuckle escaped her lips despite the seriousness of this conversation.

"Except for our boss." A slow smirk graced his lips as he turned to open the passenger door of his car. Bonnie had to quite literally jump into the seat.

Her nail clad fingers locked onto the seat belt and locked itself into the holder on the left side near her hip. The driver's side door opened and in the next moment the roar of its engine awoke the birds before them and started its drive towards the airport.

"Look we both know how this conversation is going to go. Nothing is going to change my mind." The driver let a sigh ripple into the heated air. Shaking his head.

"I respect your choice. I just wish we could work side by side not..."He paused to search for a word that explained their working relationship. "This." His hands lifted from the steering wheel to move between the two only people in the car.

"Maybe with this job." She stated with a cold hint to her voice. "I might need to call you in for backup."

As he looked over her with a hard glint in his eyes, the look softened as his calloused hand moved to cover the tight fist on her thigh. Wrapping his large digits over her fist. She relaxed into his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

She got nothing from him, no sound, no visual. Except for the feeling that always came when they let skin on skin to touch. The knowledge of who he was and that she could trust him. Trust. Something that she hadn't had after her Grams passed.

"You need me. Call me." He stated, squeezed her fingers before letting go. Bonnie unclipped her seat belt and leaned over. Letting her lips touch his prickled jaw. The hairs ticked her lips, causing a lingering sensation as she pulled away.

"What would I do without you Rylan?"

"You would die?" He joked before becoming serious. "The same if I didn't have you."

A sting formed in her eyes, tears threatened to spill down her cheek. But her pride refused to allow them to flow freely. When she is alone, then she will. But not now.

Sucking in a deep breath to calm her body down, Bonnie twisted her body to face the back of the beast. Climbing between the two chairs she slipped into the back and grabbed her suitcase which held fresh new clothing. Stripping out of her dress. Bonnie let her voice float towards the driver.

"How's Isabella?" She questioned as she unclipped her bra and grabbed a fresh pair deep within the cloth piles. "Have you popped the question?"

"She's great. She misses you."

"I miss her too. I must call her on the plane. Now stop avoiding the question." Bonnie quickly changed her pair of black laced underwear into a fresh matching pair to her bra. Once done, she grabbed a cloth and damped it with water that was given to her from a sudden hand that made its appearance. Bonnie muttered a soft thanks as she grabbed the waiting Bottle.

"Not yet." Cleaning the dirt away from her body she raised an eyebrow towards her best friend. Looking at him through the review mirror.

"Why not?" She asked with a hint of a frown in-between her eyebrows.

Silence greeted her as she slipped a tight deep red blouse over her chest and let a pencil skirt slip over her hips. The pumps she wore slipped off into her suitcase as a new pair of four inch heels, with red around the edge made its way to recover her feet. Spritzing the perfume Isabella had given to her for her Birthday, to finish off the look. Climbing proved to be a bit more difficult with the tight skirt, but she managed to without kicking anyone in face. Namely Rylan's.

"Well?" Bonnie asked.

"I.." He paused as he kept his eyes locked onto the road through the windscreen. "Don't know how to do it right." His nervousness twisted his words as his face lost its hard cover and twisted into the vulnerable state of a lost puppy. Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle into her hand, earning her a hard glare.

"You can walk into five prime Vampires with one gun without blinking an eye. You can scale down high buildings without any rope nor any weapons. You can.." She stopped herself from listing of the very things she had been at witness at.. "The point is. You can do all that without blinking an eye or crumbling to fear. Yet the fact of proposing to your Girlfriend of five years renders you into fear?"

"Shut up." He grumbled in his seat as he pressed down on the accelerator.

And that is how the two continued. Avoiding the topic of where Bonnie was headed, the past she was about to relive as she stepped off the plane she was soon to board. It was two best friends who had worked together for seven years, rested back in comfortable bickered conversation. Almost like the word was at peace and there was nothing out there that would snatch away one another in a second they got.

Two wanted spies taking the trip like long lost friends catching up.

* * *

"Please stop." She grumbled into the phone that was pressed to her ear. The moment that phones were allowed to be used in the air, Bonnie had decided to give her best friend a warning call to tell her she was going to be in Mystic Falls by the end of the day. Which in fact was a lie, she would be getting there that afternoon. She wanted to surprise them, or have some time to herself before facing the heard. Bonnie was still at loss on which she was going to end up doing. Just let the moment seize her and heed her future.

The private plane was smooth as it glided through the air. Rylan was seated on the other side of the plane in a spiny black leathered chair. He too was in conversation. But over the computer rather than phone like Bonnie. The love that was clear on his face, warmed her heart. She loved seeing her best friend, her brother, be so happy with a single girl. It still surprises her to this day that Isabella had rendered the player into a one women serious relationship. Bonnie couldn't have been more pleased with Isabella and the choice of the two wanting to completely seal the deal. Of course with such love she had been around, it had caused a burning sensation in her gut. Was it 'want' to have that? Or was it just the feelings of what her past was like?

"If you don't stop squealing Elena. I will hang up, turn this plane around and go back." Home was on the tip of her tongue but the truth is, she never stayed in one place long enough to call home. Staying in one place risked exposure and the chance for her enemies to be able to trap, capture and kill her. The only Home she knew was at Rylan's third house were his Girlfriend resided, and the place where her Grams used to live.

Elena didn't pick up on her cut off of words, but Rylan had. His mouth moved in a silent question asking if she was okay. Bonnie only nodded her head in reply.

"Okay Okay I will stop. It's just been four years since I have seen you." Elena excited voice leaked from the phone and caused for Bonnie to smile in response.

"Please keep it to yourself Lena." Her childhood nickname easily came to her lips, almost like no years have been spent without uttering that name.

"Why? Everyone is going to be so happy to hear you are coming back home."

"I'm not staying."

"Oh." Silence burned the device, causing her ears to feel as if the Mobile was burning up. "Right. How long are you going to be here?"

"Long enough." Bonnie commented, as she twisted her lips into a pucker.

"Just don't tell anyone, they will find out the moment I come. And please. I beg you. No surprise welcome back party."

"I don't get to do anything for your welcome back?" Elena half whined.

"Nothing. If you do. I will kill you in your sleep."

"Fine." She relented. "I am just-" Her voice abruptly cut off. Bonnie frowned down at the phone to check they hadn't lost the call, it didn't take long for Bonnie to realize that the line was still in call.

"Elena?" She called the moment the device touched her ear again.

"Bonnie."

"Stefan?" Bonnie's voice was soft as she felt Rylan get up from his spot and cross over to her.

"I overheard your conversation." Damn those vampire hearing.

Rylan leaned over and tried to pluck the phone from her, but she shook her head. It would be best if she got used to hearing these voices now over the phone so she could get used to them when she landed.

"Everything will remain a secret." He continued on, oblivious to the silent conversation happening between Rylan and Bonnie.

"Do you need us to pick you up?"

"No. Thank you Stefan. Look I have to go. Tell Elena I will see her in tonight. And Stefan.." She paused as Rylan stood with his hands out. A frown on his face.

"It was nice talking to you."

"Same to you Bonnie."

The line on the other end disconnected and Bonnie in turn clicked her phone off. Placing the object into the waiting hand.

"Isabella wants to talk to you." She nodded her head and lifted of the chair she sat in. The plane itself wasn't like any other. There were four chairs in the compartment itself. Large spinning chairs that moved to fill out into a chair like bed. The windows were far and few and the space between the chairs were filled with a red strip of carpet.

Bonnie sat herself into the warm seat of Ryan's, a warm smile graced her lips as she connected the headphones onto her head. Twisting the connecting mic to sit an inch away from her rose coloured lips.

"Isabella." She greeted the girl in kind.

"Bonnie." The red locked girl looked through the computer with an excited grin on her soft pink lips. Her blue eyes latched onto Bonnies Olive ones with happiness and love.

"I hear that you are going back home. I am glad that Rylan would be there for you." Bonnie inwardly rolled her eyes, as she nodded her head.

Rylan's number one rule was to never tell his girlfriend where he truly is. The less she knew the better it would be for the both of them. The girl wasn't stupid. She knew that she had to keep her secrets to herself and not trust anyone. Isabella didn't know the exact reason of his job and what he did. But she understood enough to encourage his lying so that if any situation arose. The lie would be true because she wouldn't believe in anything else. Because she wouldn't know if that time it was the truth or not. It was a strange relationship, but it worked.

Isabella was made for Rylan and vice versa.

"I am very thankful I will have his support." She spoke truthfully.

"This would be the first time he would be seeing them." Lie.

"If you ever need to escape, just ring me up and we can chat." Isabella supplied. Even though she knew that most of the time. As much as Bonnie would love to do that. It could compromise her location.

"Thanks Isabella." She spoke kindly. Not agreeing to anything. "Rylan sends his love, but we have to land in a few. So its all devices off for now. Rylan will talk to you the next time he is free. Good luck on that big exam Isabella."

"Thank you and good luck Bonnie." Both girls signed off and Bonnie slipped the head phone and rested it on the laptop. Her body leaned into the chair as the weight of everything that was about to happen in less than an hour settled over her shoulders.

"Remember Bon Bon." Rylan spoke up from by her shoulder. "This is a job. Get it done sooner you can get out. Also." He paused as he waited for her head to roll towards his line of sight. Her eyes wondered to meet his. "One call. I will be there."

"Speaking of calls. Can you maybe next time not do it when I am in the middle of a kidnap." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she got up and hugged her friend.

"Likewise Rylan. One call. You need me I am there."

Both broke apart from one another at the same time. Making their own way to sit down in each seat, locking themselves in. Her head leaned against the window to her right. Her brown hair twisted away as she watched the land below rise closer and closer as the plane made its way down.

Welcome back Home Bonnie. The inner voice sneered. As she closed her eyes. Waiting for the bump that would arrive the moment its wheel touched the runway. Flying was okay but the landing not so much.

* * *

Damon sat himself outside of the door, his hand hovered over the handle prepared to slam the door open to announce his entrance. But a voice halted his movements. His eyebrows pulled down in a frown at hearing the voice that had been absent in everyone's life all of four years. His hand slipped towards the door frame, gripping onto the wood. His lips pulled into a thin line.

_"Why? Everyone is going to be so happy to hear you are coming back home." _Elena's voice filtered through the silence. Excitement was as clear as day in her voice. And Damon could picture that wide grin and that firey glint on her eyes that she always got when she was over excited. He could see Elena lounging against her chair, a smile on her face as she combed those pale fingers into her long brown hair that was slightly curly ever since her change.

_I am not staying_. Her voice reached his ears, the soft melodic song soaked in his ears. Anyone would be stupid if they didn't hear the touch of stiffness that coated her words.

Just as he leaned in further to hear Elena's voice, the sound of a motorcycle that was just hitting the gates of his house reached his ears. Stepping away from the door, Damon made his way into the woods away from his Brother. Brooding looks and assessing stare.

_So the little witch is coming home, and not for good. The sooner I get her to do what I need. Then she is permit to leave for good. _

Damon licked his lips as he perched against the tree letting his ears follow the conversation between Stefan and Bonnie as Elena ran her way upstairs. Narrowing his eyes in a gleeful way. He stood up against the groaning branch, stepping forward and pushing his body across and in a spilt second he was upstairs in Stefan and Elena's room. A slow grin made his way across his face as his eyes slowly moved its way up and down the lean body that reminded him so much of Katherine.

"So the Witch is coming home?" Elena didn't jump when he suddenly spoke. That was one thing he missed when she was human. Able to appear out of nowhere and hear her delicious heart pound in her chest, spiked in fear.

"Yes she is."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Wasn't going to." Damon had to admit that over the years, since her best friend who she leaned on a lot. Completed through her transition and learned to control her bloodlust. She had become harder in her attitude and wasn't that little pushover Elena. Damon didn't know which one he preferred. Human Elena or Vampire Elena.

"I am hurt you would keep such information from me." His hand made its way to press onto his heart. His eyes did that puppy dog look that earned him the attention from women wanting to ease his discomfort. Elena didn't move a single muscle as he approached.

"Bonnie didn't want you to know." She replied.

"Oh that's right." He leaned down the moment he was a foot away from Elena's body. His eyes locked onto the brown, as his eyebrows lifted and pulled down at the same moment.

"Got to keep the Witch happy. Don't want to ruin any chances of her running away again."

"Damon she hasn't been home in four years. That's how long I haven't seen or heard so much as a word from her." Her voice quivered as if she was about to cry. Damon kept his stance, not caring if the waterworks started up like the first year that Bonnie had left.

"Caroline, Tyler, Matt. Her Father." Elena counted of the Witches friend, as if to punctuate those who want to keep Bonnie around. He had a funny feeling there was a point to this little talk and it he knew it had something to do with the classic 'Keep on your best behaviour Damon.'

"Hasn't seen her. We want her to feel like she is at home here. That she should stay."

_Here it comes_, Damon thought as he waited for the lecture that always occurred whenever there was a long length conversation about something big that was happening around Mystic Falls.

"For her to stay-" Elena was cut off the moment Damon abruptly turned away and lifted his hand in the air to silence the young Vampire.

"Be on your best Behaviour Damon. Don't chase her away Damon." He mimicked in a high pitch voice. Rolling his blue eyes. "That's what you were going to say."

Before she could protest whatever clever excuse brewing in that mind of hers. Damon spoke again.

"Heard you loud and clear." His voice trailed over his shoulder as he moved out of the room, shouldering past Stefan who called out for him. Ignoring both he flipped open his cell phone and dialled the first number on his contact list. Waiting for the ringing to stop.

"Have you got it?" Damon spoke those four words down the device the moment he had stepped out those doors of his house and well away from prying ears.

"I need more time Damon" The young boys voice replied back, laced with fear.

"You have until the morning." Damon extended the deadline. There was someone who was coming that he was dying to push over the edge. Pushing buttons with this certain being was one of Damon's favourite Past times. Something to do to pass time.

"I will have it by then."

"You better." Damon warned, ending the call before the young lad could respond. Now what should he do before he should show his face in their long-time friend?

Terrorize with Elena some more? Mess with Stefan and invade his brooding bubble? Catch a bite to eat?

Damon slowly walked down the street. Pavement smoothed as he grew closer towards the town and further away from his home. His gums itched as he searched for his next prey.

* * *

Three ladies later and Damon was satisfied. He still had a couple more hours to kill before the young push over Witch would grace them with her annoying presence.  
Choosing rather than to go another round at catching a prey. Damon decided to wait in the Salvatore Boarding house. A glass of bourbon, a warm chair and a letter to write called his name.

Stepping forward he slipped into the shadows and sped his way back home. Minutes ticked by, and in that time. Damon had crossed from the heart of the town to the front door.

White long fingers, made to play many musical instruments. Both in wood and metal, as well as flesh and skin. Latched onto the handle and swung the unlocked door open. The wood didn't squeak or utter any sound that any human could hear as it closed back into place once Damon had cross the threshold.

A slight scent that stained the air caught his interest. The Vampire began to breath in deeply. He knew that smell and at the same time he didn't.

Roses, yes that was familiar and so was the honey. But the other much stronger smell that was masking the other scents. Was very different and for the life of him he could not place a name to the smell. But he continued to breathe it in, as he crossed deeper into his house to where he could hear Elena muttering to someone.

_Probably Stefan, discussing god knows what_.

Which was not true, and Damon found that out when he rounded the corner and found himself fallen prey to a girl standing beside Elena with a large cup of – He sniffed the air – Tea in her delicate strong hands.

Damon let his gaze wonder across the planes of the body before him. A black pencil skirt shaped out her hips, the curve of her legs and those legs were delicious. Damon wanted to run his tongue across that flesh that peaked from the cut of the skirt to the black fuck me pumps on her feet. The caramel beauty had long brown hair that sat just above the small of her back. Calling to be pulled roughly.

This women standing talking to Elena held curves that would make any grown men weak in the knees and lose his control downstairs. And the feeling wasn't lost on this centuries old Vampire.

That was where the pleasant smell was coming from.

Damon continued to let his piercing blue depths to undress her, as he wondered who exactly this exotic beauty who was playing centre in the vivid images playing inside his head. Her body was laid out before him with those long strong legs snapped around his neck and those heels still on her feet.

Breaking his feet from the spot he crossed himself out of the corner shadows and into the room where both girls looked up. Emerald eyes latched onto his and that Judgy look he knew like the back of his hand, bore into him.

Bonnie Bennett.

Damon could not believe that the push over girl, that he found endlessly annoying had grown up to well look like this.

Magic strummed off her body, and with that power also came complete powerful strength. And not the magic kind. Damon had a feeling that Bonnie wasn't that naïve girl who he could twist to do what he asked by using the key word, Elena. To get his way.

_Well that's new._

"Judgy." Her nickname he had made greeted her. Her eyelids lowered slightly as a smirk crossed her features.

"Damon." She greeted and Damon noticed that her voice had also grown. Went the innocent childlike voice with attitude. Come the deep song like voice that had even more attitude if possible. This time it wasn't annoying rather very attractive.

"I was wondering when you would show your face around here. I have been here all of an hour and all I got was peace."

"More important things to take care off. You know how it is." He shrugged as he kept his blue locked on green. Striding closer to the pair. He had yet to greet Elena in his normal fashion, and the thumping of her heart and the lower of lashers in her eyes were any clear sign that she was slightly suspicious of what was going on.

"Believe me I know." Damon eyebrows lifted in an impressive style. A double incentive. That was new, especially coming from Bonnie's mouth.

"Witchy. Here I thought you were going to grace us with your presence later tonight." Damon opted to ask rather then suggest something that followed on what she said. The fact that it was Bonnie that was turning Damon Jr wasn't lost on him. Oddly he didn't find it as repulsive as he would have the last time they had talked.

"Now that is none of your Business Salvatore." This let his eyebrows lift as his eyes flashed with interest. A slow grin lifted the corner of his lips. Dimples rising on either side.

"That certainly has got my interest. Out with it Witch. Spill the beans." Damon stood right before Bonnie. His head lowered so that he could keep his gaze on the other.

"Its going to continue to get your interest Vampire. Because you are getting…" She trailed off as she stepped closer, an inch away from his skin. Her glowered eyes flashed like there was flames burning inside. "Nothing." She finalized with a deep timbre in her voice that rumbled against his chest.

If he was a human, a young horny teenager. He would have submit himself to her right then and there.

"Mark my words. I will find out." He spoke, letting his hand reach out and graze her skin. Just like the first moment he had captured her against the door of a strangers car. Bonnies lips pulled into a smirk as she latched her hand onto his and twisted it away from him. Shock clear on his face as he felt his knees smash to the floor.

"Mark my words." She repeated his words back at him. "You touch me again. I will hurt you to the point where you wish you were dead. Truly dead." And in that moment Damon couldn't have found Bonnie hotter than when he first saw her. Her threat – promise – had turned Damon on something fierce.

Stefan chose that time to announce his presence to the group.

"Bonnie." He greeted with a true smile on his face. Bonnie let go of Damon's burning arm and turned around with a fluid and graceful movement that Damon had never seen her muster up in the years that he had known her. And braced Stefan in a hug.

"I have missed you Bon." Stefan let his chin rest on the girls shoulder. Damon and Elena surprising overheard Bonnie mutter the same words in kind.

Clearly the little Bennett Witch who is no longer little, which isn't the only thing that has changed. Has taken her timeout as a chance to grow into herself.  
Damon thought as he watched his brother chat away with Bonnie like there was no time that had passed between them.

Elena stood awkwardly next to Damon. Eyebrows raised as she looked from Bonnie to Stefan to Damon and back all around.

Thinking the same thing everyone was thinking.

_Bonnie wasn't Bonnie anymore_.

* * *

**Note**: _And here is the first chapter. I honestly didn't expect it to be so long. And with that I could have continued - But I should stop it there. _

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, I don't claim to own anything other then the plot idea! _


	3. All in Code

**Note**: _Hello there - here is the second part of the Witch by Day Spy by Night! I honestly really didn't expect to get this much interest. I really was only writing this one for myself and the amount of reviews and people Tumblr Messaging me for the next update has really shocked me! Thank you all for showing a keen interest - Also on that note HITB Will be updated next._

**Summary:** _Bonnie has finally come back home after four years and the Salvatore Brothers along with Elena Gilbert have finally seen the noticeable changes. As well as the friendliness emanating between Stefan and Bonnie. _  
_Bonnie's secret life is still a secret so far._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own not do I claim to own any of these characters. Expect for the OC's in which you guys are smart enough to pin point out. And the Plots that I have come up with are my own ideas._

* * *

Bonnie let her eyes wonder for what seemed like the tenth time since she had awoken later in the day. The white walls meshing into the white ceiling was both boring and yet had a sense of historical value to it. The same feeling you get when you go to an auction and you pick up something old and you just assume it has some type of History to it. Which in most cases would be true.

Bonnie's temporarily room at the Salvatore Boarding house looked new and recently built. But there was an underlying atmosphere of old age and history. The way one is around a Vampire. Especially the two that lived in this very house.

The wooden floorings under her feet as she walked through her room were smooth and glossy. Reflecting off blurred images that stood upon the floor.

Like the big king sized bed that lay against a deep green coloured single wall. The large door that held a bathroom that connected up with, unfortunately, Damon's.

And a walking wardrobe on the other side.

All of these could be pinpointed just by the mere shadows reflected upon the dark wood coating from one wall to the other.

For a spare room, it was quite…filled.

Bonnie's thigh high boots knocked against the flooring, smearing marks into the seemingly untouched surface as her fingers trailed over her opened suitcases. Two large bags, one opened upon the cupboard, and the other remained shut on the floor by the door.

Refusing to fully unpack was not lost on Bonnie.

Over the years Bonnie had learned the way of living out of her suitcases. Never really settling down, due to her job. Settling down meant being lazy in her work, leaving large gaps in her life that anyone could slip into and kill her.

That fact alone pushed Bonnie even further away from Mystic Falls.

Because the place she grew up in, where everything happened and everything she knew. That sort of memories, that sort of familiarity would hold the biggest threat of her slipping up.

But this time was different. Years ago she would have been killed, if Bonnie had returned then. But now she understood her needs, what she had to do and how she was going to do it. Even without having a time line. Bonnie had placed one upon herself.

In a few months she would be out this place with or without the case solved.

Preferably the former, as to not tarnish her track record due to being in such an uncomfortable and yet pleasant not so pleasant memory-filled town.  
Bonnie couldn't help the inward roll of eyes, this town. This house, these people were sending her on edge. Watching her as she danced on a fine line between safety and the deep descent of a cliff face that seemed as if it was an endless fall.  
They were holding such power over her than any mission she had been through. Bonnie had endured the most excruciating torture, she had even found herself tied to a pole burning alive. If it weren't for her magic she would have died that very morning. And yet she never broke even a lick of fear at those times.

Here it was different. And that unnerved Bonnie more then she wanted.

The sound of her mobile phone ringing caught the witch's attention, ripping her out of her own inner musings. Moving swiftly forward, Bonnie encased the phone that was moving on its own accord on her side table -Due to the vibrations that was set in the phone - Into her hands and flipped open the device to answer the call.

"All Good?" The familiar sound of his voce washed over her, in a soothing way.

"Yeah everything is great." Bonnie spoke down into the phone. Her voice calm even as she felt _him_ wondering just outside of her door. Listening in on her private conversation.

Irritation flared deep within her for a minute before Bonnie skilfully pushed it down.

"Did they leave you to defend for yourself?" Rylan's voice leaked from the other end of the call. Code. Everything was in code.

"Nope." Her lips popped on the 'P.' "Wish they would."

The forced chuckle that floated towards her ear would sound normal to anyone else that didn't know her friend.

"Cousin Larry is arriving soon. He should be at the house at midnight. Long flight, there was some difficult with luggage or something." Bonnie smiled at the insight of news. Message received.

"Remind me to send my love, will you?"

"Plan to." And that was the end of their phone call. The moment the words were given, she knew her next move. Midnight she would be leaving the prison called the Salvatore Boarding house and make her next move on her mission.

Slipping from the bed, she had unknowingly had sat upon during the phone call. Bonnie closed her phone shut, placing it back on her sidetable. Grabbing the other phone that was - up until then - tucked under her pillows. This one was a simple Blackberry that was only used for important one on one with the boss and his employees. Her connections.

The thudding sound of her heels on the hard flooring masked the sound of her breathing as she followed the movements of Damon back tracking to his room, the very one that sat right next to hers.

Pushing the tight black top down, her fingers gazed over her jeans that were peeping from her hips down to the edge of her boots. Letting strong dainty fingers move over the material to wipe away non-existent dust.

Those very hands shot out to encase themselves on the door handle. Turning the handle itself, Bonnie pulled the door towards her as she crossed through the threshold into what she could only deem as a hallway -which really wasn't- ignoring the presence behind her.

* * *

Damon waited for the moment Bonnie would turn around and snap a snide comment, or sneer at him before continuing on her merry way. A retort already upon his lips for when she did, but Damon was soon disappointed when she ignored his presences. So well that he wondered if she even knew that he was standing there. Damon delayed announcing his existence, as he remained stoic. While cerulean piercing eyes feasted on her well rounded ass and swaying hips. Those Jeans did wonders to her petite frame, and Damon had to admit that Bonnie had the ass of a lover. Strong enough to hold roughly as they had sex, while curvaceous enough to allow him a foot hold to hold himself onto the smooth skin.

The tent in his below reign, strained against his zipper. Pushing further at his jeans as Damon continued to fantasize Bonnie laid sprawled out on the floor of the very Hallway they stood.

The bed of deep rich chocolate curls that touched the small of her back was spread about her on the floor as Damon lowered his body onto her small frame. His pale slim fingers latching themselves onto the long locks and pulling them roughly to expose that delicate long neck he once had the pleasure of enjoying a meal from.

At the time he didn't care for anything other than to expel the anger deep within and lash his revenge upon the body of Bonnie's. Getting back at Emily, back at Bonnie. Without even taking the time to notice what it felt like to have Bonnie in his arms as he latched on her slim neck.

Snapping back onto the here and now Bonnie, Damon subconsciously licked his lips. His pink tongue slipped out and ran across his bottom lip as his eyes zeroed in on the thin strip of Sun Kissed skin that was exposed between her low hip jeans and black top.

What he would do to be able to run his tongue along the soft skin and fulfil the dream that was haunting him that second.

Damon's hand shot down to his lower half. Adjusting himself to let of some of the strain as Bonnie continued walking away from him and closer to the stairs.

The witch was turning on Damon's desires to high levels than she had never done on him in the past. Damon couldn't deny that she was attractive back then. But at the time his eyes were only for Elena and even then it wasn't that much of a distraction when it came to Bonnie and her attitude. She was still that powerful girl he knew; Judgy, stubborn and very much brave. But there was something different there. Changes that Damon can't help but notice and want to explore on a much more intimate level.

_Screw the witch and be done with your curiosity. _

Damon's thoughts blasted itself past the R rated scenes filtering in his head.

_ After you're done go back to winning Elena back._

With the satisfying feeling of setting himself a challenge for Bonnie's time here, Damon let his mind and gaze once again land on the witch in speaking. Bonnie had still had yet to notice he was there, and with that Damon pushed his annoyance that crept into his system aside.

"Already hiding from your friends Judgy?" Damon finally broke the heavy silence that descended around them, watching as Bonnie stopped mid step as she turned around. Almost like she had intended to do such a move, even without his interruption.

Her new skill in moving with such fluent ease had stirred a confliction of emotions in the vampire. Both admiration and sceptical flooded over annoyance into a flare of a new wave of desire.

"Here I thought you would be out with your best friends doing all that pampering and getting ready for the party together." He snidely commented. A snort resounded from Bonnie.

_Maybe she hasn't changed all that much._

"As you can see I'm still here." She shot back without a hesitance on her side.

"I would assume that you out of the other two would have to spend hours-" Damon cut off the moment her single finger pressed itself between them. A simple move to silence him, as she fished for the phone that was ringing in her back pocket.

"Hey Sweetie." The glare he was shooting her for having the audacity to silence him widened as his eyebrows shot up. The sudden change in her voice along with her words rendered Damon silent for once.

"I didn't think you would call me back." Bonnie continued on with that low sweet octave that Damon had never headed the witch ever utter in all his life he had spent in her presence.

"How can I not? After you upped and left me with a broken heart." Damon heard the voice on the other side of the phone as if he was standing right in front of him.

"Duty Calls." Damon eyes – if possible – widened even more. At the abrupt two word answer from Bonnie.

His witch just flipped someone off just like that.

And it wasn't him on the end this time.

"How could a man like me deprive you of your duties?" Damon's eyes lowered as he caught the hint in the other man's voice. His lips lipped tight together as he glared at Bonnie's sudden retreating form as she made her way down stairs.

"Maybe a little gift to remind you of me?" Damon had to laugh; he was in some strange lucid dream where the Witch was having all these guys call her for her attention.

Her sudden appearance in both coming here and her new attire had changed his dreams to rival that of Salvador Dali's artworks.

"I don't think that is wise." Bonnie continued on as if Damon wasn't there trailing after her. Listening word for word of their conversation as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Who knows where it will end up? The bin is looking to have some love." Bonnie stated as she let the phone rest between shoulder and ear as she fished out a mug that Damon had noticed to be the very one she only used and walked over the kettle to place it to boil.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle as he too grabbed a mug. Along with a blood bag. Emptying the packet into the ceramic cup.

_The trashcan would be the first place I would put it._

Bonnie smirked as she side stepped around Damon. Grabbing the container she had pulled out the previous night. Containing all her witchy herbs along with some strange looking tea bags.

"Come on Bonnie." The other man whined as Damon placed his mug into the microwave, zapping it for a few seconds to heat it up. "Allow a man to wallow deep into his guilt and try and win you back."

"Fine. Doesn't mean I will be responsive." Bonnie relented as she began pouring hot water into her mug. Watching as the tea bag rose with the water levels.

"Good." The man's irritating voice sounded smug, worthy of even being on level to Damon's attitude. "Look after yourself. I'll talk to you later my love."

"Bye." The sound of the phone call ending filled the silence as Damon brought his mug to his lips to hide away the smirk that was on place. Not having much luck when it widened at the moment her hands turned off the device.

"Leaving behind broken hearts are we Judgy?" Damon questioned as he followed her movements that crossed passed him and onto the bar stool. Facing towards the Kitchen with the Mug to her lips. Taking long slips.

Minutes ticked by as Bonnie continued to feast on her tea. Closing her eyes as she drank out half of the mug. The emerald eyes graced him with their presence again when she placed the mug upon the bar top and looked onto Damon.

"You could say that." Bonnie finally replied.

"Who knew you'd turn out to be like... me?" Damon replied after a mouthful of blood entered through his body.

"I am nothing like you Damon." She stated back.

"Are you sure about that? Turning down guys as fast as they come, without so much as a single care in the world?"

"I am nothing." Bonnie calmly stated. "Like you."

"Denial." Damon sang as he leaned against the cupboard.

"You believe want you want to believe."

"Thank you for giving me permission to do exactly what I have been doing for... I don't know the past 175 years."

"We get it Damon you are an old grandpa that has all the wisdom in the world." A roll of her eyes over the rim of her mug captured his attention. Causing him to smugly reply.

"You better remember that the next to you and your witchy righteousness believe that you know better than me."

"I do know better than you." Bonnie shrugged as she let a dainty finger stir on the rim of the ceramic cup, not allowing her eyes to back away from his icy blue stare.

"Right." Damon drawled out with his own eye roll. "You were the one with the fantastic idea of running away after your little spell with Klaus and Tyler leaving us to pick up the pieces. Yep you clearly know better than me."

"Bravo Damon. It took that long to get that out. Was it burning your tongue ever since you knew that I was coming? Have you been _dying_ to just rub that in my face?"

"Can't say I haven't been waiting to see exactly what had messed up your mind so much as to do that and leave without so much as a proper excuse." Damon sucked in a deep breath as he pushed his voice to go a few octaves higher. Imitating a female's voice. "Elena you have to understand. You need to let me go. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Waiting this long to have this talk with me? Who knew you could hold on this long for one simple wasteful conversation with someone…." Her voice trailed off as her heart shaped lips twisted into a smirk. "Oh wait. You were the one that would hold onto useless, wasteful hope that something will happen your way. First there is Katherine and then Elena." Bonnie shot back.

If Glares could kill, Bonnie would have been dead ten times already. Ignoring the urge to throttle the girl before him, he stepped closer towards her. A sinister smirk on place.

"Says the witch who had been cheated on by a ghost and the only real date she had been on ended up as a set up with you in the tub to be used to open the tomb." Damon knew it was a low blow, but she stated the worst of his past.

Instead of an aneurysm to head like the witch had full intentions off doing. She got up from the seat. Leaving her finished mug on the table top as she jumped from the seat and bounded onto the floor.

"I'm not the one who still living in the past." Bonnie conceded as she turned with the flick of her hair and strut her way out of the kitchen, past the stair case and out the front door and into the sunshine. All the while Damon let his gaze fall prey to her moving ass in those tight jeans.

_Still Judging_. He rolled his eyes until setting them upon Elena who had entered through the opened doors. His mood instantly lifted.

* * *

By the time Bonnie had arrived back at the Salvatore boarding house. She held to her body three large bags. One held the very 'gift' her long lost lover. Known as her Bosses second in commanded. In the closet bag while the others held other materials that she had bought for the night.

Her once jean, black toped body, with thigh high boots. Disappeared. Her new garments she had bought that evening after her very heated discussion with Damon shaped her body.

Some habits die hard.

A red dress coated over her skin like it was just another layer of skin. The material hugged her body like a lovers caresses as she made her way through the entrance of the doorway and into the lounge room where everyone stood waiting for her.

Bonnie shifted ever so slightly as she gazed down upon her body one last time. The corset was red with an over layer of lace. Only noticeable at a close distance. The heart shaped neckline dipped down until it rested just halfway above her belly button. Tight and snug. The material of the dress jutted marginally from her hips. Pronouncing her curves even more.

Moving a hand over her up do. Bonnie had taken her hair into a half up half down hair style. The top half was in an intricate bun type braid that was both tight and loose in appearance while the remaining half of her locks trailed down over her skin.

Entering into the scene, Bonnie eyes fell pray onto everyone that had turned around to take notice of the girl with smoky black eyes and matching blood red lip gloss.

"Bonnie!" Caroline spoke first rushing towards the girl in speaking. "You look hot." She commented as she gazed over the body of her best friend.

Caroline herself was dressed in a blue number. The dress was long at the back and short at the front, cutting off at the thighs. Her thick ankle boots made her taller.  
The two straps on either side were coated in little sparking diamonds that matched the little ribbon that flowed around her waist. Just under her chest.

Elena approached Bonnie next. Nodding her head in agreement as she fixed the up-do, prom hair style of Caroline's as her gaze shifted over her friend's attire.

Bonnie could see as much as feel the tension strumming from Elena when she glanced at her own outfit to Bonnie's. Who she had to assume Elena guessed Bonnie would be dressing as Bonnie used to always dress. Understated.

Elena had on a short number. The dress was resting at the same height of Caroline's, just on the thighs. While her number was a one side piece. One strap wrapped around her right shoulder and twisted its way across her chest and under the arm of the other. A deep dark blue that looked almost black.

A simple look that worked well with the dead straight hair that Elena had pinned down for tonight.

"You're the one to talk Caroline. Stunning as always. Both of you's." Bonnie stated as she looked between her two friends.

"I have to agree with Caroline." Stefan commented as his eyes skimmed Bonnie's body as he moved to stand by Elena's side.

"You are simply breath taking."

Bonnie merely smiled as she looked over his black and white suit, before letting her eyes wonder over towards the three lined up in front of her.

"I shall get rid of these bags and I will meet you over there?" Before either one could say anything she rushed over to the stairs and practically took the steps two at a time.

Slipping the door closed behind her. Bonnie allowed herself to breathe for a second as she dumped the bags on the bed before turning to the remaining one that held her new crossbow - Clutch sized - and new darts.

Bonnie always loved getting new weapons that worked with her magic. The darks were open for her magic to penetrate and work their way into the system of the Vampire even if she missed the mark.

Grabbing the fresh new knife set, Bonnie lifted up her skirt and slipped it in the leg holder. Both of them on either side. Straightening up she fixed the whip she loved onto her arm. Letting it wrap up her arm like a snake. The tick material started at the wrist. Wrapping tightly before becoming lose and its small little tip rested against her shoulder.  
A long armed bracelet.

Bonnie was armed and ready.

Turning on her heels she moved about the room and collected her clutch and her phone. Dropping the two into her right hand as she exited the room. Made her way to the door and into the car.

The Hybrid Jaguar was a new investment in her line of business. The model was the same as all the others but inside was every Hunters wet dream. It was tricked out to go faster than it normally did, which Bonnie loved to push it to its high limits. Bullet proof windows and exterior and little gadgets inside of the car that would be able to eliminate any type of threat. All in secret compartments that only the person who knew where they were would be able to get to them.

Bonnie slid into her baby, the Black sleek car smoothly pulled out of the Salvatore's driveway as she drove - over the speed limit - to the Founders Party.

* * *

Damon had taken it upon himself to leave Elena, Caroline and Stefan behind and head straight to the Founders Party. After the heated argument with Bonnie. He didn't feel like messing around with her tonight until he got at least a bottle of liquor into his system, preferably Bourbon.

Now that he was alone at this party, not really alone. The whole town was practically here, dancing the night away. But Damon couldn't for the life of him put himself in the mood.

_Damn Witch_.

Four years had passed without any reminder of his past. Until one little hell cat of a witch appeared and sprouted it off like it was a natural thing to say. Just didn't settle with him.

After that period of time had passed, Damon wasn't used to Bonnie and her twisted way to get her point across.

Although even he had to admit that it hasn't been a dull day since she had arrived just the night before yesterday.

Turning around, snuggling a flute of champagne in hand. He let his gaze wonder to the entrance where he watched Caroline glide in with some boy on her arm. Damon honestly didn't care, as his attention was captured onto the next pair that walked.

His younger brother in his tailored suit, held onto Elena as he showed her off to the room. Damon moved from his spot after drowning his glass. With full intentions of butting into their little moment.  
That was the plan until he had spotted the next person to walk into the room the moment he finally made his way across from one room to the entrance.

There stood Bonnie Bennett and the little dress that hugged her body like it was on life support and she was its air.

Red dripped from her skin. Starting from her plush firm lips all the way to her well rounded chest and down to the floor. Damon wanted badly to know if she had matching underwear underneath, or none at all.

Blood and sex coursed through the vampires mind as he allowed his gaze to continue to strip her clean of her clothing. She was the one who was wearing the most out of all three girls and yet she was the one who was dripping sex and standing out amongst them all.

And Damon wasn't the only who noticed.

Every man in Bonnie's range of sight, had their eyes latched onto the sun kissed girl. Eyes devouring her from her head to her toes. With their minds on their downstairs as was evident by their faces alone and the tents in their pants.

Ignoring Elena who was probing her eyes into his skin. He strolled over towards Bonnie who was glancing around the room. In search for what exactly he did not know.

"If I knew you were going to dress like... this. I would have escorted you here." Damon let his gaze wonder once again over her body. "Then again we wouldn't have made it here if that was the case."

"Practicing for Elena I see?" Bonnie retorted as she side stepped around Damon. Stopping only when his hand latched onto her wrist.

"We wouldn't want to tarnish your ego here, now would we Damon? Now remove your hand." Bonnie warned. Locking her olive eyes onto Damon's cobalts.

"Make me." He taunted back as he took a step forward. Invading her remaining personal space.

Bonnie allowed a slither of Magic to slide from her skin onto his. Burning his flesh until the rancid smell coated around them like a waft of smoke from a candle.

Damon felt the burn at once, tasted it on the back of his tongue the moment the pain increased. His eyes squinted while his jaw formed a tick. The burning sensation was creeping up and before he could hold any longer it washed over his whole arm like he had acid for blood. Snapping his hand from her wrist, turning his screwed baby blues onto the smug smile that creped its way over those blood stained lips.

"Is there a problem here beautiful?" A tall man with a god awful brown suit on approached Bonnie. His eyes only for her as he smirked down at the beauty for him.

"Not at all." Bonnie replied before Damon could even utter a sound.

His skin tingled from the recovery of the burning that Bonnie had demonstrated only seconds ago. Damon had noticed that was wasn't even a little tired after her little spell. Damon clenched his hand into a fist and repeated the process until he could feel as if his hand was momentarily back to normal.

"As you can see." Damon interrupted. "She is well. I am well and you can leave." His smile was anything but pleasant as he reached over and placed a hand an inch from the small of her back. Not wanting to touch her again so soon after getting his skin back to normal.

He wasn't scared, but he was wary at just how strong his little witch had gotten.

The other guy finally allowed his eyes to rest on him, the smirk and amusement left his face. To become filled with pure dislike.

"I'm sure this young girl doesn't want to be tarnished by you Damon Salvatore." He sneered his name, as Damon chuckled.

"Tarnishing her so she would be ruined for any other male? Then I'm sure she would love to be tarnished." Damon finally allowed himself to visibly give him a once over. "What makes you think she would go for someone the likes of you?"

"Who says that she wouldn't prefer me over you?" The man scowled at Damon. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Damon. Enough." Stefan stated when he appeared right before the two glaring at one another. Unaware of the amount of eyes and ears placing their attention on them.

Damon finally allowed his anger to simmer down as he glanced over at his brother, noting that the little witch had somehow slipped away without him knowing.

_Impossible._

Damon glared at his brother as if this was his fault and turned on his heels to search for Bonnie.

"Leave her alone Damon." The younger Salvatore warned, striding up to match Damon's steps.

"I have no idea what you are talking about brother."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"If you didn't want me to be with Elena. You shouldn't have left her alone." Damon finally glanced over at his brother when he heard the long sigh that left his lips.

"I'm not talking about Elena and you know it." With that he turned away and walked towards the drink table where Elena nursed a glass to her chest as she watched with complete wonder as Klaus leaned in to whisper something into Caroline's ear.

Damon ignored the four and searched for the little Vixen that slipped through his fingers. Finally landing eyes upon the red beauty in the middle of the dance floor dancing with….Damon lowered his eyelids and before he knew it he was ushering himself through the crowd to get to Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Going for Seconds are we Gilbert?" Damon stated towards the young boy, who was all but humping Bonnie's legs. The arousal fanning from baby gilbert was making Damon sick.

"Get lost Damon." Jeremy glared at the man as he continued dancing with Bonnie who was more than happy to pretend that Damon didn't exist.  
This only served to irritate Damon even more.

"My turn." He stated, as he pushed Jeremy away with a warning look before capturing Bonnie into his arms. Pulling her flush against his Armani suit and glided her across the dance floor into a waltz the moment the new song filtered through the systems.

"Avoiding me Judgy?" Damon commented, his breath fanning across her lips as he leaned in closer as he did another lap around the dance floor.

"That would imply I'm making an effort for you." Bonnie stated.

"Ouch Bonnie. You know exactly where to hurt a man."

"Here I thought you were man enough to handle the heat."

"Careful Bonnie. I might start to think you actually care." Damon smiled as he relayed the very words that they spoke the first time they had danced together. Using her words against her.

"We wouldn't want that." Bonnie replied, a smile breaking across her face as they lapsed into silence. Both remembering the night as Damon led Bonnie around the floor until the song finished.

Six songs later and Midnight was well on its way. Bonnie had finally excused herself from Damon who would not allow her to stop in between songs to refresh or get a drink. Dragging her through one song to the next.

Bonnie would have questioned his motives, whether it was in fact to get attention from Elena. Make a statement. For what she had no time to relapse over at the moment. She had a time stamp on tonight and hell would surly break if anyone made her miss this opening.

Who knows when she would get a next clear shot at this?

Leaving Damon in the capable hands of Elena who had finally came over after standing in the corner glaring daggers at the dancing Pair. Asking for a turn with Damon. Bonnie had fell into Stefan's arms the moment he stood by her side. A smile upon her lips, albeit a distracted one.

"It has been a while since we are able to talk in privately." At her raised eyebrow, Stefan allowed himself to chuckle once before adding. "You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Bonnie stated as she tightened her hand upon his shoulder. Letting Stefan pull her in closer. His eyes over her shoulder onto Damon and Elena. Noticing where his attention laid, she smiled.

"Don't worry Stefan. Elena loves you and only you." Bonnie had only half a mind to wonder how easy it was to slip into old habits the moment of distress upon her friends faces.

"I wasn't looking at them for that reason." Stefan shared a knowing smile that only prompted an expression of confusion gaze over her smile. Stefan merely shook his head.

"Coffee tomorrow morning?" Bonnie let her eyes widen at the sudden change of topic.

"Bon." Stefan sighed as he shook his head. "Catch up?" He prompted.

"Coffee sounds good." Bonnie allowed herself to smile as she added. "I'm sorry we haven't talked since my sudden come back. Especially after everything that has happened."

"I know you will come to me when you are ready." Stefan quick to reassure.

"Thank you." Bonnie meant it, the fact alone that he was keeping this part a secret from Elena for her own selfish reasons was admirable and she couldn't be thankful enough. If Elena did know, she would be on Bonnie's case twenty four seven or even shutting her out completely. Although the latter seems a little too harsh for her Childhood friend.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't." Stefan commented as she glanced over at the large clock on the wall. She had ten minutes to go before the strike of midnight rang.

"Thank you for this Dance Miss Bennett." Stefan stood away and bowed. Placing his lips to her knuckles as he looked towards the door. The knowing smile upon his lips occurred once more, only this time Bonnie knew what had spurred such a smile.

The ending of the song resounded around them as Bonnie made her way through dancers as Stefan crossed over to distract both Damon and Elena from seeing and hearing Bonnie's departure.

Bonnie stepped out of the large double doors and into the night. The loud music followed her as she rounded around the corner and headed towards the back of the Mansion known as the Lockwood's estate.

Climbing through plants and slipping over shrubs. Bonnie finally found a quiet place in the shadow of a tree where she placed her clutch upon the floor and pulled out the cross bow and fixed it upon her other arm that wasn't held by the whip.

Moving the material around her waist. Bonnie bunched up the corners and tore the bottom half away as to reveal the leather pants that stuck to her skin. The ends stopped at the heels that were actually boots. The plastic looking glass encased over her feet and appeared as if she was barefooted. Expect for the black lines that crossed over the top of her foot and wrapped itself around her ankle where the ankle boots stopped.

Bonnie placed the bottom material next to the clutch where she would retrieve it later tonight. Tightening the arm cross bow, checking that both knives where secured like her whip. And only then when she knew her corset was still snug, did Bonnie make her way through the back way of the Lockwood's property into the woods. So that she could make her way to the small building where the meeting was going to take place.

* * *

Damon danced once more with Elena, before he found himself left to his own devices as Caroline had pulled the girl away in search for Bonnie. Who for the second time that night had seemed to slip away without anyone realizing.

How she had managed to do that without him knowing was still a wonder on his part.

Crossing through each room until he reached the back part of the house, empty and silent. Albeit the thudding of the music from the other surrending rooms. Damon made his way over to the corner, still as a statue as he gazed upon the people who skipped into the room before leaving just as abruptly, avoiding the room like the plague.

He wasn't alone for long. A short burly man, pale skinned with blood shot eyes stood beside Damon. His hands in his pocket, while his free one ran across his bald scalp.

"There is another one of them going to infuriate our meeting tonight." He stated quiet enough for Damon to strain his ears to pick up on the information.

"One that has been with them for a while. Talent, skilled and ability to kill without guilt. That means trouble for us."

"I get it." Damon stated with a flourish wave of his hand.

"He can remove you like an ant stuck in honey. Got it." Damon rolled his eyes. Those people who worked undercover and killed his kind. Killed every Vampire they could lay their greedy hands on, annoyed the hell out of him. They were nothing but flies in the summer that he needed to remove. They weren't a threat, not to him at least. But a nuisance none the less.

"Damon." The young man warned.

"You're losing my attention real fast. Get to the point baldy."

"Boss is handing in the big bucks for you get rid of this guy."

"What else you got to offer?" Damon asked, bored of this conversation.

"Name your price."

Damon let a small smile spread over his lips.

"There will come a day that I'll want something from him and when that day comes I will collect." With that left hanging in the air. Damon evaporated in search for more alcohol before he went out to this meeting to scope out their little spy.

* * *

Bonnie brandished her whip out. Snapping it from her wrist with one fluid movement and wrapping it around the bald man's neck. Snapping it tighter as the Vervain dripping material sizzled with the slice of fire carving up and down the cord.

The smell of vampire flesh burning assaulted her senses for the second time that night.

But there was no stopping this one.

Snapping her whip tighter. The pale bold head slipped onto the ground, rolling away before bursting into flames along with his body.

Bonnie didn't so much as glance at the Vampire below her heels as she slipped back into the shadows to shimmy her way closer to the old house.

* * *

**Note**: _A big shout out to all those that have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I love reading every single comment!_


	4. One Night

**Note:** _Normally I don't do this sort of thing, but there was one review I just want to point and out and help explain a bit. I am only basically two chapters in, this being the third one. I can't out right explain who Damon is working for – because well he isn't working for anyone. You know Damon, only does things if it benefits himself. Only on a few occasions would he do something without being selfish. But if I did out right explain what is going on with Damon then the story would be over with. Dramatic I know, But the truth._  
_In this chapter, keep any eye out because this is where you learn what is going on between Stefan/Bonnie and Damon and this little shady bunch of people. Let the History lesson begin!_

**Summary:** _After out right telling Damon how it is, Bonnie finds herself in a situation. Where she is to attend the Founders day Ball and have an important "meeting" at the strike of Midnight. The two clash together, but with the Dances over and done. Bonnie makes it on time._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, I don't claim to own anything other then the plot idea._

* * *

Bonnie brandished her whip out. Snapping it from her wrist with one fluid movement and wrapping it around the bald man's neck. Snapping it tighter as the Vervain dripping material sizzled with the slice of fire carving up and down the cord.

The smell of vampire flesh burning assaulted her senses for the second time that night.

But there was no stopping this one.

Snapping her whip tighter. The pale bold head slipped onto the ground, rolling away before bursting into flames along with his body.

Bonnie didn't so much as glance at the Vampire below her heels as she slipped back into the shadows to shimmy her way closer to the old house.

The retched scent of vampire flesh mingled in the open air for a few moments before mixing into the fresh acid smell of the sterilized house before her.  
Glancing at the opening door with narrowed eyes, Bonnie slipped into the dark shadows on the side. Pressing her bare shoulders against the rough texture, her whip dug into her flesh as the arm rested between her chest and the wall. Her head moved around the corner and inch to see the view of the front of the house.

Soft breathing was all to be heard from wash red parted lips. As the silent night fell upon Bonnie. Masking the half bred moon as the stairs twinkled out to sleep in their early slumber.  
Shifting backwards she moved back away from the main entrance. Keeping her ears open to any remote small sound that would reveal anything that did not need to see Bonnie at this point of time.

Rounding around the corner, Bonnie found high above her a small window with enough space to manoeuvre her body through without trapping her hips within the frame.

One quick glance around the area told Bonnie all that she needed to know. Nothing but the wall and her own body to give her to the prop up she needed. Unless she wanted to cut time out of the night to saw down a tree trunk.

Snapping her whip that had reattached itself to her skin after her kill, Bonnie snapped the length of the material that was once loose by her side to flick backwards over her shoulder. Weighing the handle in her hand. One smooth move of her wrist and she was reeling the tips of her whip up into the air. Soaring over her head and latching onto the rails that covered the window.

Snapping her wrist once more, she tightened the hold before placing her feet onto the wall. The heels dug into the dents of the bricks as she levelled out her body. Bringing her other hand above the one holding her whip. Her muscles bunched at the arms as she pulled her weight upwards and began to scale towards her destination.

In no time she bunched her legs until her knees bent, resting on the seal of her window. Moving her relaxed arm to the window. Bonnie pressed the tips of her fingers onto the panel. The cold screen sliced through her arms as her nails dug into the glass. A small squeak as more pressure was applied until Bonnie had budged the panel completely away.

Breathing deeply, Bonnie pulled until the glass was towards her chest and as she lowered her eyes onto the thinly silver glass. Feeling her magic take hold like a breath of air. Levitating behind her as she focused her sight onto the hole in the wall.

Twisting her body around, she took in a deep breath. Now came the tricky part. Snapping the whip back onto her body while catching herself from plummeting to the ground low below her. By grabbing the window seal and at the same time slipping her body through the high window.

And that is what Bonnie had done.

Her legs hanging out of the window, her hair dripped over her shoulder as she glanced down at the small men milling around in the other end of the one room building. This was a time that she wished that she had the abilities to be able to hear as well as Vampires.

Instead of wallowing in the thought, Bonnie chewed her lip as she calmed her beating heart until it was a steady thump. Magic did come in handy at these stages.

Twisting her body around until her back faced the deep flooring as her hands sought out the beams above her. The house was cleverly crafted so that on the outside it just looked like a small one flooring house. But once you got inside, it represented a two story high building but with no top floor.

The roof held beams that ran across each other in a maze sort like pattern. One area of the large room was topped with boxes of something Bonnie hoped wasn't what these idiots were shipping off. One other side held a bar type holding with liquor and a broken off room for a bathroom. The rest consisted of milling men and a large table, rounded off with seven filled seats.

Eight guards standing around, one tall man stationed at the end of the table while others in business suits littered around him stacked in highest bidder.

Bonnie scowled as she removed her attention back onto the beams as she lifted her legs through the open window and moved the window panel that was still levitating behind her to rest back into place.

Muscles bunching together again she wrapped her legs around the beams and felt her magic work its well… magic. Lightening her body so that the support between her arms and legs wouldn't strain against her weight.

With skilled movements, she crawled upside down towards the table to overhear the talk that was taken place.

"—new stock shipping in next week." One man spoke towards the others, his voice high pitched as he fiddled nervously with his brown jacket.

"Its too long away. They are demanding stock by the end of this week." Another voice spoke across from the nervous wreck. This one quite opposite to speaker from before. His facial was a void of any emotion as he remained rod straight in his seat.

"We have other problems to deal with. The suppliers need to be replaced." A gruff deep voice spoke near the head person, who had yet to reply.

"Where are we going to find replaces?" Nervous spoke again, his hand landing across his forehead to wipe off the sweat that beaded there.

"We wait until they fall into our traps once again." Cold unfriendly spoke again.

"We cannot afford to wait for then to fall for our traps. We have to do something." Nervous spoke on the verge of hysterics.

"You need to calm down mate, or I'll go over there and strangle you until you sit there quietly with or without being conscious." Gruff guy warned with a sneer on his face.

All the voices rose until it all mixed into a single loud noise, Bonnie rolled her eyes at the stupidity this lot had. For someone that had such a high company that had taken the best out of her work, they worked like fools without an ounce of intelligence.

Yet while the table erupted into loud threats and angered mob, the head of the table merely just rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat.  
Sitting there for a minute before calling the group to attention by slamming his fist onto the table.

Speaking only when everyone had taken back to his or her seats that had toppled over.

"Needn't worry bout nothing." His thick accent floated calmly over the others, soothing their rapid flare of worries and anger.

"Ever'thing is sorted." Leaning forward, he eyed each person before him. Casting hard glares onto each writhing soul.

"Now all that is need to do-" his voice was cut off with the front door being swung open, slamming against the guard stationed there.

"Ro—oger— ss' –dead." His voice barley announced his reason of interruption through heavy breathing.

_Damn it_, Bonnie's own inner cursing seemed to have knocked the men into moving.

The man she was trying to get on his own took off with half of the guards in toe. Striding out the back hidden door that was placed behind a large box.

Bonnie watched as the other men scattered like ants, while the remaining guards stayed behind in the empty warehouse.

Glaring at the men underneath her, four stood armed and ready for an attack.

Sighing, Bonnie only killed the kind that went against the code. These were men who were payed or compelled to guard, they haven't killed as yet and even now they are innocent.

This was the downside to her job. Glaring at the two standing beside the door, she watched as they both dropped suddenly to the floor in sync. Landing one on top of the other. The thuds of both bodies prompted the other men to load their guns and scour the place for the source.

Glancing at the window that was resealed, Bonnie took a look to the floor below her, the front door and the back door.

Making her mind as to what she was going to do, her fingers ungrasped the edges of the lever she was holding herself.

Time seemed to slow down in that moment as she spun her body around until she did a full twist so that when the hard flooring came close to her body. The soles of her heels would take the blunt of the drop.

Her muscles strained at the force behind the fall.

The resounding umpf of her weight connecting to the floor swung the guards to point their guns towards her. Shock became evident on their face as they took in the girl before her.

They were told that it was a man working against them. Not a sweet innocent girl.

The hesitation on their behalf was their mistake that they would have to live for the rest of her life. Bonnie took that spilt second to her advantage and ran towards the closet human. Running until standing mere feet away where she spun around on last second to miss the swinging gun so that it hit fresh air. Her feet connected out as her arm flashed towards his chest. Pushing him backwards with her feet pulling his legs out from under him.

His wide eyes watched his own body fall to the hard chair behind him, the sicking thud of his head smashing against the wood filled the silence as Bonnie turned her back on the unconscious man. Swiping the floor of his gun, unloaded it one smooth movement as she ran to the other advancing man.

Slipping her body onto her knees to miss the fire of the gun, the bullet which Bonnie soon to found to be wooden. When it impacted itself on the floor just in her line of sight.  
Snagging her knife from her leg, she pulled it out and flicked it across the room. Embedding itself onto the hand that held the gun.  
His roar of pain followed suit to the sound of the gun hitting the ground. Heavy footfalls staggered back, prompting Bonnie to flip back onto her own two feet. Advancing on the man who was now roaring back with his bleeding hand out towards her neck.

Bonnie smirked as she waited till the last second before leaning her body away, throwing her frame towards the floor, head first. Her hand reached towards the wooden beams but never made contact as her legs snagged the man around his throat in a vice grip.  
Pulling his weight forward with her thighs. Bonnie flipped him over her and onto his back before she reached down and placed a hard earned punch to his face. Blacking him out in seconds.

Resting on the heels of her feet, Bonnie reached down and placed her hands on the temple of the man she had knocked out moments ago.  
Removing any memoires of the interaction between the two of them and implanting the seed of a much needed permanent vacation away from Mystic Falls.  
Once done, she proceeded to do the same with the other sleeping men.

Getting up, she grabbed her blooded knife from inside of the mans hand, and wiped it onto his shirt before placing it back into its hold on her leg.

Walking over, Bonnie took to the boxes to find them empty. All ready to be filled with equipment to send off. Labelled and bedded with cases for the stock.

Smirking, Bonnie strode over towards the assembled bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka and with the cap unscrewed splashed it over the box and with a smile on her smooth lips. The box burst into flames, spreading over to the others in a controlled flood of fire.

It took only five minutes to crumble the whole backside wall of boxes into ash. Burning each into nothing but little black flakes of soot.

Glancing around once more, Bonnie made her exit through the back door. Quietly slipping through. Masked by the shadows and her magic to make her slow and quiet escape. Unbeknownst to her of the crow that sat in the high tree watching her feet with rapt attention.

* * *

Damon leaned down until his lips grazed over Elena's ear. Whispering sweet nothings to try his best to win her to slip away from the party. But his plan was surprisingly working as she continued to lean closer into him.  
"Something much sweeter than this cheap stuff is waiting with our, your name on it." He smirked as Elena nodded her head, swiping a small pink tongue over her bottom lip.  
Temptation flared upon her innocent face and all that had happened between the two before Witchy showed up seemed to dispense into the past, buried and forgotten.

Just the way Damon preferred.

"All you have to do is say yes." His voice lowered even more, his smug smile brightened as her lips parted.

"Just say yes Elena." He dragged out her name as his lips grazed over the shell of her ear.

"Brother." And just like that, all that Damon had worked himself up to in the past half an hour spent at the moment they head Stefan's voice.  
"What's going on?"

"Damon was telling me about the new Bourbon he got in last week." Elena stepped away and swept herself under her brothers waiting arms. Damon smug smile vanished into a tight smirk as he glanced over Elena onto his brother. But before he could even utter a word Elena was speaking once again.

"If you are ready to leave I am sure we can sneak out and try some." It wasn't those seductive words being spoken to him, but to his brother. Damon felt vile slice up his throat and into his mouth. Tightening his lips into a thinner line.

"Is this true Damon?"

"Of course Brother. Why else would Elena say so?" Before his brother could say a word. Damon smirked as he glanced away from them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to drain." Turning on the heels of his shoes, Damon strode through the crowd and into the night.

Hearing his brother and Elena call after him as they followed him as far to the door. Before Damon lost his scent in a patch work of a maze to a Vampires or a Werewolf's nose. Knowing full well that the newborn of four years and Stefan wouldn't be able to work out.

Smirking, his hands in his jacket. Damon swept over to the House that was being used for the meeting.

Slowing walking around the building, keeping to the tree lining. Damon allowed his piercing eyes to latch onto every available hidden corner. Every little spot in hopes of spotting the little spy.

Damon couldn't stand this group of people that killed his kind like a sport. Pinning them onto problems that in Damon's eyes were nothing compared to what they were truley capable off. Sure he has tortured a few Vampires in his time. But that was all for a good cause.  
But these guys, they had one means and one means only. To kill his kind when they showed even an inch of their skin over the line they had restrained on them.

The thing was that Damon had no idea who these guys were working for; everything was too damn secretive to even work out where these guys are coming from. Who the main guy was and where their little secret base was.

Not knowing anything but the fact of their intentions, didn't sit well with Damon. Which brought him to be a guard dog of a bunch of Humans doing some type of arrangement of some drug that Damon had no interest in.

They were the number one hit list for these Spies and Damon needed them to become the beacon light to reel them in. He had dealt with two of them before.  
One he had killed out of pure anger, and the other had killed himself while taking out a group of Vampires Damon tolerated along with him.

Fusing a revenge to seep into his bones at these men.

Damon latched his fingers onto the bracelet that wrapped around his wrist – that he had placed on the moment he left the party - as he felt his body tense with anticipation at the smell of spilt blood. Licking his lips subconsciously. Damon sauntered forward to the sight of spilled blood and a head without a body. Glancing further up towards the body lying not even a feet away, it took Damon all of two seconds to realize it was the guy that did the deals between him and his boss.

_Great._

Leaving the man there, knowing he would deal with the body later. That is if the guy didn't come back to clean up his mess. If they did, it would be perfect time for Damon to swoop in and either kill this guy or take him for a little Damon style interrogation. Either way by the end of the night this guy was dead.

Turning his back on the corpse, he took his time to slowly take a lap around the house. Listening faintly for any sound, but all he could hear was those inside the walls of the building he was currently guarding.

Sneering, Damon found himself at the back end of the house. Watching as four men barrelled out of the room within moments of hearing about the dead of their former dealer.  
The big man that dealt with everything. The Boss. Followed briskly behind in such a clam demeanour. It was like he hadn't expected anything less.

Keeping to the shadows. Damon followed suit, watching on all sides to see if the spy would be following after the small group before him.  
But as Damon watched the leader get into the waiting SUV, with his guards. Damon swung back around and found everything to be empty. Roger was gone, in place was a pile of ashes that took to the wind. And inside the remaining guards lay upon the ground in a state of unconscious.

At the sight, Damon's anger burned as he glanced at the end wall to find ashes covered all over the floor. Soot painted the walls in dark shades of grey.  
He wasn't even gone for 10 minutes and this guy had come in, taken out four compelled bodyguards, burnt what looked to be the supplies. Took care of his mess at front and left without a trace of smell to the air for Damon to pick up on.

Damon foul mood reached new levels as he sped his way over to the Salvatore boarding house.

Storming into his house, Damon did not care of waking anyone up. All he cared about at that point of time was to walk over to his own personal bar and pour himself a very large glass of bourbon, or even just have the bottle.

But that plan was shot to hell when he saw Bonnie curled up in the corner of the lounge chair, a cup of tea hugged to her chest as her knee propped itself under her chin. Her spare hand, held a book that from Damon's point of view could not see what the title was. Or even who the author was.

And just like that, the events of the night seemed to make its way to the back of his mind. As the ghost of her body pressed up against his as they danced the night away and the deal he made for himself took front and centre to his thoughts.

Continuing on the course to the bar Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and took it with him to the sit across from Bonnie. How tempted he was to sit beside her and snag the book from her eyes sight.  
But all good things come to those who wait. And if Damon played his cards right, Bonnie will be falling into his lap, naked.

"You know Witchy." Damon called out to grab her attention. "We have some unfinished business to sort out."

Bonnie eyes scoured over the rest of her page, not even lifting her eyes from the words written in her book, instead opting to lift a delicate eyebrow in question.

"And what exactly do we have to sort out Damon?" Bonnie voiced, lifting her tea to her lips to sip at the liquid before tilting her head to the side. Damon tried to ignore the urge to pull her chin upwards until her eyes meet his. But somehow he had managed to quell the urge and continue on with the same tone of voice as he used before.

"You know very well what we have to talk about." It almost seemed a whole hour had passed before Bonnie lifted her eyes from her book and replied.

"Oh right. The little incident where I saved all your ass's." Damon rolled his eyes as he leaned back into his chair. Lifting his glass into the air, pushing it towards her direction. In a manner of pointing.

"_That_ is beside the point. You left us all to pick up the pieces. Why?"

Bonnie latched her eyes onto Damon, her eyebrows pulled down and Damon noticed the little creases that appeared above each shaped eyebrow. Her nose crinkled, as her teeth began to chew on her lower lip.  
Damon smirked at the sight, before bringing the glass to his lips to drink half the liquid to remove the evidence of his amusement at Bonnie's facial expressions.

"Now that isn't any of your business Damon." Before Damon could even interrupt her. She spoke again.

"It was about time I left behind my servant days and became the girl I was once before." Damon frowned at this explanation.

Of course he could admit that he used Bonnie on countless of occasions. But that is how they worked. They got themselves into trouble and they called Bonnie and her magic to come save the day.  
Why else has Damon kept her alive all this time? She was a liable alley to have in his back pocket.

_Right that was the only reason_.

The nagging voice entered through his mind, causing for the Vampire to frown even further. Almost merging the two shaped eyebrows together as one.

Ignoring the thought that had pushed to the front of his mind he focused on the witch before him.  
"Right and you couldn't have done that by I don't know fixing the mess you made. Staying here so we didn't have to live with crying Elena for two years." Damon watched as the witch shifted in her seat.

"You seemed to have pulled through without me." Bonnie commented.

"Right. Do you see the Scooby do gang around here? Have you seen them in your time back here of them barging through the door?" At his questioned, it was Bonnie's turn to frown.

"Of course I have noticed. But have you ever thought they came to their senses and didn't bother dealing with you anymore?"

Damon's smirk stilled into a frozen tight smile. His voice lacking for a moment before he sculled the drink in hand and finally voiced the words that were pressing against his lips.

"Now that would be the case if it were anyone else. But its me, I'm Sexy."

Bonnie merely snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Denial." She sang, flashing memoires of their early talk that morning between the two.

Flashing Bonnie a grin, he shook his head. Finishing off his drink, Damon smirked as he leaned forward and placed the glass onto the table. Earning the narrowed eyes of emerald opals to cut onto the bracelet.

"That has long been over used." Bonnie commented, earning her a confused gaze from Damon.

"What?"

"The Bracelet. Its for protection isn't it?" Damon seemed taken aback for a moment, as he locked his blue onto green. His lips pulled back into a slow smile as realization dawned on him.  
Of course she would pick up on another witches work. Magic was running strong through he veins, stronger than before. Her power was practically pulsating the air wherever she went.

"Against witches." Damon stated truthly, unsure whether to ask for that favour. But instead he saidd, "Had to get some protection from your little witchy juju while you are here."

Bonnie merely smirked as she placed her book down and walked over, snatching Damon's wrist.

Damon kept his gaze locked onto the features above him, ignoring the zap that went up his arm and across his body. Her eyebrows were furrowed as her eyes travelled over the weaved material as she rotated his arm two and fro.

"I'd say it has been two weeks over used." Glancing up, Damon watched as Green eyes found themselves onto his, widening an inch as silent tension filled between them.

Moments of silence, Damon opened his mouth just as Bonnie's lips parted. Each with something to say and not able to forth come the words.

Before either could do anything, Stefan and Elena came into the room. Stopping short at the sight before them.

"What's going on here?" Stefan questioned, his eyes bouncing between the two with his brooding face on.

"Bonnie? I thought you were still at the party or with Caroline." She shifted on her two feet. Trying to keep her face void of any emotions, especially from the Vampire who was staring at her, burning holes into her skin.

"Nothing brother. Just catching up with Judgy here."

"Damon.."

"Stop brooding, your face will be stuck like that for all eternity." Getting to his feet, Damon's wrist slipped from Bonnie's hand as he walked over to the pair. Bringing his fingers to his lips as he looked at his brother in amusement.

"Too late.. Opps." Brushing past Elena, Damon strode his way towards the staircase.

"Still on for tomorrow Bon?" Stefan questioned. Halting Damon in his process up the stairs to stare at the witch with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bonnie moved from her spot, a huge smile on her face. Stirring something deep within Damon who merely shook it off as an annoying bug.

_Always Stefan. The_ good _brother_.

Damon took the stairs two at a time, ignoring as Bonnie wrapped her arms around his younger brother. Chalking up the feeling that was inkling its way at the edges of him as nothing more then irritation at having his plans slowed down because of his brothers involvement.

Bonnie took her turn onto the stairs, climbing away from the couple below as she walked down the hall were Damon was just turning to face his door. Bonnie glanced over her mug, tucking her book further up her arm as she opened the door.

"Goodnight Damon." She calmly spoke before slipping inside her room and closing the door behind her.

"Night…Bonnie." Damon whispered his reply as he turned to his room and instead of slamming the door like he was planning to do before Bonnie. He calmly shut it behind his body.

* * *

Bonnie crossed her leg over her spare, bouncing her pumps in the air as she curled her lips upwards into a wide grin.

"Everything went smoothly after I left?" Bonnie questioned. Titling her head to the side.

"Better then I imagined. I am still shocked over the fact that when I called in a favour for this. Having you rock up on my doorstep that day…" He trailed off as he shook his head. Chuckling as he basked in memories.

Bonnie could remember that morning as clear as day.

She had just tied up a job over in New York and was called in for a Case that wasn't too far from where she was currently. A vampire had lost control of his blood thirst, mauling his victims into pieces to chalk it up to the Famous ripper.

At the time she took on the case as merely just that, a case. Not wanting to know if this was actually Ripper Stefan.

It had taken one look at the scene for Bonnie to know that it was just another Vampire. These weren't Stefan's handy work. She saw them by pictures once.

Stefan at that time was in his stages of ripper hood but still on the verge of being able to return back to normalcy with the right kind of push and de-human blooding. Having his name and work tarnished by a rouge didn't sit well with the Ripper, causing him to call in a debt to remove the vampire. Stefan would have done it himself but he was bound to Klaus at the time and could not leave far from him to hunt this man down.

Bonnie had rocked up at his doorstep to talk to the very 'man' who had been at witness of this vampire's work, or so he claimed. Only when he opened the door and revealed himself to Bonnie. Shock had rendered her silent. Slapping him clean across the face and turning on her heels to walk away from him.

It was long before Stefan had chased after Bonnie and asked for her to help him

Working together, hiding from Klaus. Bonnie placed a spell upon the room to inhabit a glimmer of Stefan to walk around and talk as if he was there but could not be touched. Stefan had not wanted to leave Bonnie to the job still thinking she incapable of this without the help of a vampire. By the end of the day, Bonnie had saved Stefan from the Fake Rippers prison torture session. And killed the vampire Stefan had failed in doing so.

Afterwards, Stefan asked Bonnie for another favour. At the time he was at his most Vulnerable and weak. That he asked of Bonnie to fix him.

There she spent two weeks straight of "fixing" Stefan.

"Did I ever apologize for slapping you?"

"No and don't worry about it. You were taken of guard. Lucky it was just a slap instead of your magic."

Bonnie chuckled as she shook her head. Her curls bouncing in their place.

"Have you told Elena about the Ripper time and how you came back to your Stefan self?" Stefan merely shock his head.

"She was still torn over her first kill and you leaving that I didn't bother telling her about what happened when I disappeared on her." Stefan straightened his sunnies as he leaned back on his seat. Letting the sun bask over his pale skin.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to tell her about you going all Ripper and why?" Bonnie questioned as she sipped at her coffee. Eyes upon the Vampire before her.

"I haven't seen her so happy in a long time Bon." Stefan lips tightened as his forehead furrowed. "If I tell her now and than you are to leave again. What she will do…" He trailed off as Bonnie nodded her head in understanding.

"I cannot stay. Even if Elena begged me too. I cannot." She sighed as her lips lowered. "Its too much of a risk for me. Even you guys."

"You don't need to explain it too me Bonnie." Stefan leaned forward, until his elbows rested on the tabletop.  
"I wish you didn't have to leave. That you could stay home here with us. Leave that job. But I have no say in the matter."

"Hey at least we can keep contact like we have, even if it is cryptic messages." Bonnie sadly smirked, as she too leaned forward. "I might even send some messages to Elena and Caroline."

"I'm sure you'll make them really happy if you did that." Silence lapsed over each other as Bonnie mind wondered over to the times she spent with Stefan in New York. Stefan on the other hand had also thought along the same track but a different matter all together.

"Hows your guilt over killing the Fake-Ripper?" Bonnie sat there as she contemplated over how to answer this.

"He wasn't the first." Bonnie stated calmly. "It gets easier after the first one. They all deserved to die. They killed innocents and we protect those innocents like family." Her voice was low enough for only Stefan to be able to hear.

Stefan nodded his head.

"Have you ever had a moment of hesitation before killing them?" Bonnie once again took a moment to reply.

"No. Like I said they kill innocents, we kill them. They deserved to die." And for the rest of the afternoon the two spent the time catching up over coffee. Talking about everything but that time in New York, Bonnie's Job or even Klaus and his family.

* * *

**Note:** _I just wanted to say that Elena is not sired to Damon here - at all. There is no such thing as "Sired" a part from Klaus and his Hybrids. Everything is set after the night Bonnie put Klaus into Tyler's Body._  
_Also I wanted to give a huge big thank you to those who have continued reading this story, as well as those new ones who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story! _


End file.
